


Mal Culo (Bad Ass)

by BleedingFingers



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: The reader and Frankie are invited over to Tom’s new home for a BBQ with the guys. Pope is being a flirty shit and soft boi Frankie is getting a case of the green eyed monster 💋
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Mal Culo (Bad Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: 
> 
> This was an idea I had sent over via an ASK via Tumblr. It’s also one that I’ve wanted to write for a while. And this is my first shared Pedro work, so hope you enjoy! Please be kind ❤

Frankie and Y/N had been married for couple years now. They’d known each other since they were teens and he was so happy she agreed to spend the rest of her life with him.

She got him through the bad patches of his life with the drug addiction, losing his pilot license. She never wanted anything in return but his love and Frankie had helped give them a beautiful daughter. They were his world and he took to fatherhood like a duck to water.

Y/N had asked her parents to babysit their 6 month old so they could go for a BBQ at Tom’s new place. It didn’t take much convincing, their daughter had the whole family wrapped around her little finger!

They hadn’t seen the guys for few months and Y/N claimed she was going to go loco if she didn’t have a conversation with someone roughly her own age.

It was a hot night, which meant Y/N could break out her summer dress again and Frankie was dressed in a pair of tight beige pants and one of his horrific Hawaiian shirts Y/N teased him about.

Everyone was in high spirits. It was great to see the boys again. Benny and Will were still the same, Tom and his wife had gotten back together and Pope … well Pope was Pope. Flirty and charming as usual. Which Frankie didn’t mind, until his wife would flirt back.

Yeah it was completely harmless and Y/N would be going home with him, but sometimes Frankie’s green eyed monster would come out. He trusted these men with his life but he needed Y/N like he needed air to breathe.

He always had the fear that she would one day up and leave him, taking their daughter with her for someone better.

Y/N wasn’t overly jealous but would still get pissed at the local mums for flirting with Frankie. Before they had the baby, women would pester him, pretend they had an interest in planes or ask how their sons could enrol into the army. Frankie always seen through it and would politely brush them off.

But now, they were almost throwing themselves at Frankie if he had their daughter with him. Cooing over how amazing he was and how fatherhood suited him! It drove Y/N mad but she knew that Frankie would never stray. They had been through so much to just throw it away for some middle-aged house wife floozy.

Right now Pope was leaning against Tom’s kitchen counter with his back to Frankie and chatting to Y/N. Whatever he had said had Y/N laughing and Frankie seen a slight blush come up on her cheeks.

“Hey man! Earth to Frankie! You ok?”

Frankie snapped round to see Benny sitting down at the table next to him. Grinning, he handed a cold bottle of beer over to Frankie and patted him on the back.

“Where were you then dude?” Frankie shook his head and quickly scratched at his scalp under his worn out baseball hat. “Nowhere Benny. Nowhere.” Frankie replied, picking up the beer and staring over at Y/N and Pope.

Benny followed Frankie’s line of sight and sighed. “You do know she only has eyes for you mi amigo.” He remarked. “That woman has gone to Hell and back for you. She loves you asshole.” Frankie chuckled and shook his head. “I know amigo, I know. I just get scared sometimes. Scared she’ll get bored or not think I’m worth it anymore. I fucking love her man.” Frankie grit his teeth, sighed and put the beer down on the table.

“Trust me Cat, Y/N is going nowhere. Everyone knows she’s off limits and its only Pope. He knows there’s a line there, he would never cross it. You’re a brother to him, he loves you both.” Benny reassured Frankie and they clinked their beer bottles together.

“Oh! You’re coming to my next match right?! Bring the kid along too!” Benny laughed. Frankie choked on his beer and chuckled. “My little preciosa is still too young for that crap! Besides, I don’t want one of her earliest memories being about the time Uncle Benny getting knocked on his ass!” The men laughed some more and Frankie was starting to relax, feeling silly for getting jealous over Y/N and Popes friendship.

“No way!” Y/N shrieked as Frankie quickly looked up. She was lightly hitting Pope on the arm and laughing. “Yes way!” Pope laughed back, stroking her bare arm making her shiver. “And I know you can hit harder than that Y/N! You little mal culo.” Y/N giggled “Oh, I’m no bad ass. Not by a long shot Santiago.”

“Hey! I’ve seen you kick some douchebags asses over the years Y/N. And didn’t you once knock Tom out once?! Also we’ve seen some of the marks you leave on Cat. Those cute little hickeys he tries to hide on his neck. He makes it so fucking obvious. We use to love ripping into him about it.” Y/N blushed again, shook her head and took a swig of her beer. 

Pope chuckled, leaned forward and whispered in her ear “I can feel the daggers in my back right now. He’s gonna explode hermosa.” Pope grinned and glanced behind him. Frankie was looking past him at Y/N, his eyes dark.

Coughing, Benny got up and smacked Pope in the shoulder. “You wanna come and help sort these burgers out Garcia? Tom and Will were arguing like an old married couple and I sure as shit don’t want to break a fight up over fucking burgers.” Pope turned and nodded at Benny. “Course man, let’s go!” Glancing back Pope winked at Y/N. “I’ll catch you later niña hermosa.” he whispered and gave a nod to Frankie before heading out with Benny.

“Enjoying yourself?” Y/N jumped and Frankie was glaring down at her beneath that fucking baseball cap. She didn’t even hear him get up and walk over. Gulping and playing the label on her beer bottle, Y/N glanced out of the back glass windows to the boys.

Frankie towered over her and she could feel the dominance radiating off him. “We were just chatting Frankie. I haven’t seen Pope in ages.”

Frankie huffed and finished his beer before slamming it down onto the counter behind her. Y/N jumped again and looked up at him. His gorgeous coffee coloured eyes were now dark with lust. She could feel her cunt becoming slick and she rubbed her thighs together hoping Frankie didn’t notice.

But of course he did. Fuck, he could smell her arousal and it was making him hard. “Just chatting? Touching your arm, no, stroking your fucking arm. And all that giggling, wanna share the joke esposa?” Frankie demanded.

Y/N sighed, put her bottle down and started to walk round Frankie. “Pope was telling me about some woman who keeps hounding him. She’s following him around like some little kid with a crush when she’s old enough to be his mum. That’s all Frankie.” Y/N started walking to the downstairs bathroom with Frankie close behind.

He knew it was dumb being jealous but he couldn’t help it. Plus now he had a raging hard-on because he could smell Y/N. It didn’t help that she was swaying her hips as she walked away.

Frankie had a feeling she was baiting him and all he wanted to do was bury his dick deep inside her cunt and remind Y/N who she belonged to.

Looking back, Frankie checked to make sure the guys were still outside. Tom’s wife and kids were out, so it was just Y/N and him.

Y/N opened the door to the downstairs bathroom and noticed Frankie followed her in and stood in the doorway, blocking any escape completely.

It wasn’t a big bathroom, just the toilet, a sink with a small cupboard underneath and a mirror above that. You could just about squeeze two people in there.

Y/N smirked at him. She knew he wouldn’t really hurt her. And having him tower over her, making her feel small, turned Y/N on so much. She glanced down and noticed the bulge in his trousers and licked her lips. “Need any help with that Francisco?” She purred at him.

Frankie’s resolve cracked. He pushed her back into the wall, slammed the door shut and locked it, not taking his eyes off her. Like she would try to run, but Frankie knew she wouldn’t. Y/N needed this just as much as him.

Frankie threw his baseball cap onto the floor, along with his shirt and placed his hands on the wall behind her, caging Y/N with his body. “You know what it did to me?” Watch him touch you?! You’re mine bebé! Always!” Frankie hissed into her ear.

He pushed his thigh between her legs, causing tiny friction on her crotch. Y/N grabbed hold of Frankie’s bare arms and gasped as he started to press open mouthed kisses onto her neck. Y/N started to mew and purr his name, making Frankie start to suck her neck.

He was determined to mark her, leave little bites all over her. Show that she belonged to him and only him. Y/N stuck her nails into Frankie’s tanned arms, knowing she was going to leave marks of her own on him. Those arms that held her close at night protecting her but could also hold her down while he ate her out.

She giggled and cooed due to his moustache tickling her. Then he suddenly bit down hard. Y/N let out a loud gasp. “Frankie! Frankie please!” she begged. “Touch me Frankie, mark me!”

Frankie growled into her neck, grabbed her left breast and squeezed. Hearing her little gasps spurred him on. He started to rub her left nipple, pulling and tugging to get it to peak.

Once Y/N’s nipple was stiff and hard, Frankie turned his attention to her other breast. Tugging and pulling at her nipple. Y/N’s hands had wandered down to his thigh, pushing it from between her legs and started trying to rub her clit through her dress.

“No! Don’t you dare touch yourself!” Frankie warned her and gave a quick nip on her neck as he slapped her hands away. He pulled one of her hands to his crotch, his dick twitching at the contact.

Moaning and taking the hint, Y/N started to rub his bulge and grabbed his hair with her other hand and dragged Frankie down to kiss her. Their lips and teeth clashed together and Frankie pushed his tongue into her mouth, swallowing Y/N’s moans.

She was so fucking wet. Frankie could be dominant when he wanted but he needed that little push. She hated getting him wound up but she needed him to take her. Since the birth of their daughter, Frankie had treated her like she was made of glass. And while she fucking adored the softness of her husband, Y/N desperately wanted him to be rough with her.

When Frankie made love to her, it was like there was no one else in the world but them. Her pleasure was his pleasure. But when he went rough, he was savage.

Frankie pulled away from Y/N, looking her up and down. Her lips were starting to swell and her breasts were heavying. “Frankie, I need you please!” she whined at him. Smirking, Frankie lowered himself down to his knees and looked up at her. She was his Goddess, he would do anything for her.

Tapping her bare leg gently, he nodded at the hem of her dress. Obeying Y/N lifted the dress, exposing her now soaked panties to her husband.

Frankie inhaled and groaned at her scent. His cock was getting sore being trapped in his trousers and he knew he had leaked pre-cum. He leaned forward, pushed his nose into the fabric of Y/N’s panties and sniffed her cunt. Y/N groaned, both her hands grabbing onto Frankie’s hair and pushing herself forward into his face.

“Are you wet hermosa? Is your cunt dripping for me? Only me!” Frankie demanded as he licked the front of her underwear. Y/N shrieked and her grip tightened. “Want me to suck your pussy bebé? Want me to devour this gorgeous cunt?” All Y/N could do was moan and pull at Frankie’s hair.

Chuckling to himself, he traced her folds through her panties with a finger. “Frankie! I-Oh my God! Stop teasing please!” Y/N begged. Looking up, he noticed the thin straps on her dress had slid down her arms.

“Get this dress off for me mi amor.” Frankie asked as he continued to suck and flick at her clit. Y/N tried her best not to scream and take the dress off whilst her husband had his head between her legs. Throwing the garment on the floor like it had offended her, Y/N looked down at her lover.

His hair was all ruffled from being pulled, he had her nail marks on his arms but not a patch on how she looked. Her hair was a mess, lips swollen and neck was painted red from his passionate mouth. Frankie gazed up at her. His Queen, his wife, the mother of his child. He would never stop falling in love with her.

Feeling his loving gaze on her, Y/N started to fondle her breasts, pushing them together, flicking her nipples and rocking her crotch over Frankie’s tongue. He was hypnotised by her movements.

“Fuck me bebé. Look at you. All sexy and fucking beautiful.” He gasped as he started to take his belt off and unbuttoning his pants. He needed to free his cock now before he nutted in his pants like a teenager.

He pulled his dick out of his pants and started to stroke it. Y/N drooled and groaned at the sight. “I need that fat cock inside me baby.” She purred at him, nudging him with her foot to stop. He couldn’t help but masturbate to the sight of her.

Still stroking his cock, Frankie pulled Y/N’s panties to one side and slid his index finger inside her. Y/N couldn’t hold back the loud moan of pleasure that left her lips.

No matter how many times he fingered or fucked her, Frankie loved how tight Y/N was. Her silky walls hugging his cock or fingers.

Pumping his dick, fingering her and watching her mewl in pleasure; he fucking adored this woman. Y/N started riding his finger, so Frankie forced his middle finger in and pushed up to the knuckle.

“Frankie! It feels so good. Frankie, I need you to fuck me please!” His fingers moved in and out of her pussy frantically, making her shiver and her toes curl. Y/N bit her lip and started to sob, grabbing at his hair again. “Baby, stick that dick in my pussy please!” she pleaded.

Frankie couldn’t wait any longer either, he needed to feel her wrapped round him. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her slickness and used it to coat his cock for lubricant.

Standing up, he pulled Y/N forward for a bruising kiss, his hands wandering down to her ass and squeezing her cheeks.

He slapped a cheek playfully and Y/N reached down for his cock. “Can I suck your dick baby? Pretty please?” she pouted, licked her lips and looked up at him. She loved the taste of him on her tongue.

“No bebé. You can suck my dick on the ride home. Te necesito!” Frankie promised Y/N as he turned her to face the sink, placing her hands on it and pushing her forward. He leaned down and started sucking and nipping at her bare neck, making more marks and going over the old ones.

Y/N let out a wanton groan and rubbed her ass back over Frankie’s crotch. She could feel his hot and heavy dick against her. Frankie grasped it and rubbed at the entrance of her folds, gathering more slick onto its head.

“Oh my fucking God Frankie! If you don’t put that dick in me, I’m going out there and calling Pope-” She snapped at him.

Before she could finish her threat, Frankie pushed his cock through her wet folds and clasped his hand quickly over her mouth before she screamed.

Her muffled cries and hot breath on his hand went straight to his cock and Frankie was in bliss. Having her like this, wet and wanting him. Only him.

Moaning against her ear, he slowly pulled out, letting her feel every vein on his dick. Then ramming it back inside, her pussy sucking him back in.

“You love this don’t you? Bent over like a whore, taking my fat dick in your hot fucking pussy. Bebé, you feel so good!” Frankie whispered to Y/N as he started to move.

Y/N looked in the mirror and made eye contact with the lust blown eyes of her husband, his face and neck flushed a gorgeous red as he pounded into her cunt.

“Seeing you like this makes me wanna put another baby in you. Fill this pussy up, get that tummy round again. Make your tits bigger bebé!” he snarled and moved his hand from her mouth and reached for her breasts as the other hand held onto her hip with a bruising grip.

Y/N pushed back on Frankie’s cock, bouncing against his crotch. She could feel his balls slapping against her, making her groan. “That’s it slut. Fuck yourself on my dick. Fuck that hot pussy on my cock!” Frankie growled. She was intoxicating.

He massaged and flicked her nipples and slapped her ass as she kept fucking herself on him “Frankie”, she groaned, “I love your dick baby. No one else has made me feel like this. You’re so big Frankie.” He growled again and grabbed her hips with both hands, snapping his hips in abandonment.

He knew she was coming as he felt her walls start to flutter and grip him tighter. No one else mattered right now. He was buried deep in the woman he loved. The woman who held his life together. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Make a huge family with her.

This spurred Frankie on to pound harder into her. Remembering the incredible sex they had when Y/N was pregnant. Taking her every chance he could. Knowing he had helped create a life.

“I’m cumming! Frankie baby! I’m cumming! Oh my fucking-” Y/N pulled him out of his thoughts with a loud moan.

“Come on bebé, that’s it! Come on my cock. My little slut! My whore. Fucking squeeze me!” Frankie hissed back at her in the mirror, slapping her ass and biting her ear.

Y/N could feel her coil snapping, there was no stopping it. She screamed and her eyes rolled back as Frankie continued to pound his hips into her, his name a prayer on her lips.

Her cunt was milking and sucking his cock back into her with every snap. He could feel her dripping out onto his crotch.

“Y/N, fuck! Yes, fuck! I’m going to cum. Santa mierda! Can’t hold-FUCK!” Frankie roared as he coated Y/N’s inner walls with his cum. Y/N gripped the sink as Frankie leaned forward on her, pressing soft open mouth kisses to her shoulders and neck.

“I love you. I love you. I love you so fucking much Y/N.” Frankie muttered into her neck as he slowly pumped couple more times into her. She sighed and pressed her head against the cold mirror. “I think you might have come in my brain!” she chuckled. Frankie smiled and stroked her back.

“I didn’t hurt you did I mi amor?” he quietly asked. Y/N shook her head and sighed. “No Frankie, you didn’t. We needed that baby. We needed that.” He brushed some of her hair to the side and turned her to face him.

Despite the marks he had left on her, she was glowing. “You’re like a beautiful siren calling to me and I would always answer. You’ll be the death of me hermosa.” he whispered as she softly kissed her plump lips.

“Well, hopefully that won’t be anytime soon baby. But I think Tom might try and get to you first if he finds out what happened in here!” Y/N giggled. “Oh fuck! He’s going to kill us.” Frankie moaned into Y/N’s neck.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

“Holy shit! Dinner and a fucking show!” Pope shouted as Frankie and Y/N emerged from the bathroom, fixing their clothes. The guys were all back indoors and grinning like teenage boys. Except Tom.

“No! Fucking… no! Why?!” Tom shouted over Pope’s heckling. “This is my house, that’s my fucking bathroom! My own bathroom, even the girls don’t use it! And now you’ve…”

“Christened it?” Frankie asked with a raise eyebrow. Y/N started to giggle and swatted Frankie’s arm. Will, Benny and Pope started roaring with laughter whilst Tom sighed and nodded. “Unfortunately yes. You beat me fucking in my own bathroom.”

Frankie started chuckling as Y/N took a burger from Benny. “Its gonna be cold now, sorry.” He smirked. Y/N shrugged and winked back at Frankie. “That’s ok. Already had a piece of hot meat tonight.”

The room fell into whoops and cheers as poor Frankie blushed and pulled his cap down muttering to himself before grabbing a beer and retreating outside while Tom followed him complaining that he had better clean the bathroom up before they leave.

Pope wandered over to Y/N, bumped her arm and winked. “You’re welcome my little mal culo.” he whispered into her ear.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

Preciosa = Precious

I hope these match up right! Used a Spainish dictionary and Google translate!

Mi amigo = My friend

Mal culo = Bad ass

Hermosa = Beautiful

Niña hermosa = Beautiful girl

Esposa = Wife

Bebé = Baby

Mi amor = My love

Te necesito = I need you

Santa mierda = Holy shit


End file.
